1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the making of labels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Labels have come to be widely used for the identification of articles and goods in connection with their transportation, distribution and sale. Conventional label printers usually form the printed label pattern by heat transfer printing from information that is input through a keyboard, as for example, the name, destination, specification and quantity of various commodities. The information is normally placed on a plurality of individual labels adhered by pressure sensitive adhesive to a continuous web of paper. Alternatively, a plurality of label patterns are printed on a continuous web of ordinary printing paper, which is then cut into a plurality of individual labels. The labels are ordinarily manually cut and this involves the visual judgment on the part of an equipment operator.
The first conventional method mentioned above has the disadvantage that it requires costly paper material and it is difficult to change the size and shape of the individual labels. The second conventional method of forming labels mentioned above has the disadvantage of requiring labor in connection with the cutting of the labels at the appropriate position on the printed paper. While the cutting operation can be facilitated by having perforations in a continuous paper sheet, this requires a preliminary step of perforating the paper and an additional apparatus to carry out such a step. Forming such perforated paper is certainly feasible but not suitable for those who are not primarily engaged in paper making or the production of labels and deal with the labels primarily as users.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an automatic label making apparatus having a cutting mechanism associated therewith that will automatically produce labels of a predetermined size from a relatively inexpensive continuous web of paper. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a ready means for disposing of transfer carbon paper used in the forming of the labels. These and further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description or may be learned by practice of the invention.